Baby_blues
by Lre2
Summary: mild swearing. An exparemnt goes wrong, and Lisa get's caught in the middle of it. Now she must face the worst thing posible, living with 5 little kids. Plz be nice, it's muh first story. and i will update, soon i fink...
1. chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL?!

"Hay Wufei! Trowa!" Lisa yelled as she ran up the hill, her hair swinging behind her with her ribbon flying everywhere. "Hm?" they both asked. As Lisa ran up to them, they were surprised at how she dressed. She was wearing very short shorts, and a veray loose tank top.  
  
"You need to see this thing!! It's really strange. It shows you what your child would look like!" Lisa looked at the confused faces of the other pilots. " Example, if me and Trowa had a kid, then he or she would have green eyes and all that stuff, but this machine actually shows you what they look like! Comeon!!" She said as she grabbed both their hands and pulled them along back to the base. "Lisa! You were going to miss it!" "Sorry, had to drag these boys back with me." Lisa said as she let go of Wufei and Trowa's hands. As they looked at the screen in front of them, they saw their profiles. "Well well well, let's see, who'll go first?" Doctor J said as he looked at them all. " Lisa and .... Heero." Trowa and Wufei looked at him. Lisa and Heero stepped forward. Lisa's ribbon was dangling and Lisa grabbed at it and began playing with it in her fingers. As they both stepped forward, two glass tubes sprang up from the floor. "Step in." Doctor J said, and walked out of the room. As they did so, the computer turned on and begin. Everyone crowded around it. As they watched they saw Lisa and Heero combine. And then they saw her. The child had dark long hair with brown eyes with a hint of purple. As her computer image stood there, Shelly accidentally pressed a blinking button that said, ''Create''. "Oh crap..." She said as she backed away. Then there was a rumble and a smaller tube appeared in between the ones with Lisa and Heero in them. Then the larger tubes opened and out dropped Lisa and Heero. Then, as they sat up, the smaller one opened. Lisa gasped and looked at the form. Heero blinked and opened his mouth. Just then, Doctor J walked in from the kitchen. "What happened here? Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen...." He said as he saw the little form walk out of the tube. Lisa got up slowly and walked over to her. The little girl looked up at her. "Hello, are you my mommy?" Lisa itched her head. "Um, I dunno..." "Well Lisa, it was your egg cell and Heero's sperm cell combined, so I guess yes you are her mother." Doctor J said from behind her. Wufei and Trowa looked like they were about to faint. As they turned to Heero, who had taken to blinking, they started punching him. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!" they shouted together. Then they stopped, Lisa had picked up the three year old and was throwing her up into the air. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" The girl yelled. Lisa smiled. Doctor J sighed and begin typing at the computer again. "What are you doing?" Duo asked. "I'm making it so only Lisa can have kids ...or until I can stabilize it. But for now, she can have exactly five kids and still be a virgin." This last statement startled all the boys. "What do you mean, " Five"?" They all asked. "You don't mean we all have to get into that thing?" Quatre asked. Doctor J smiled. "Yup." All the boys sighed. "Not good...." Heero muttered. Unknown to them, the little girl had a look on her face that matched Lisa's when she had a thought going through her head.  
  
That night...  
  
As the girls and boys slept, the little girl crept into the lab and begin exparementing. As she pulled out files on the boys she was surprised to find a thing called, '' Type of sperm''. She was delighted, this is what she wanted. She also found on the girl's files, ''Type of egg''. Man this is going to be easy. She said as she begin combining the egg and sperm cells. "First, I gatta finish mommy..." She said as she begin. Again, the tube popped up and out fell a boy with Black hair and Black eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hay sis." He said. "Hay bro. Come help me." And they worked through the night. The next kid, who was a boy, had Blonde hair with brown eyes, and the next one was a girl and she had brown long hair and brown eyes. Finally the last one was a girl and she had black hair with green eyes. As they looked at each other, they smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
That morning...  
  
Lisa woke up late. As she climbed out of her bed and walked down stairs, she saw the boys and girls sitting on the couch starring out the window. When she got closer, she saw that they looked pail. "Hay guys. What's up?" Lisa said as she sat on Wufei's lap. "Lisa, did you look out the window today?" He whispered in her ear. "Um, no .." Lisa said as she got up and looked out the window. Then she gasped. There out side were five children, playing soccer. "Oh god..." Lisa looked at them. "Don't tell me..." "Yup, that little girl of yours and Heero's got into the lab last night and well..." Kori said as she looked at Lisa. Lisa sighed, went to the door, opened it and called the kids. They ran into the house, hugging her and then running up to their appropriate ''dads'' and hugging them. Duo looked at the girl who sat a=on his lap. Wufei blinked at the boy who sat in front of him. Trowa sat, his mouth opened at the little girl sitting in between his legs, and Quatre smiled at the boy. Lisa picked up the girl who was Heero's and her's. "Okay, what did you do?" She asked. "I made myself siblings!" She said proudly. Lisa sighed. The girl on Duo lap stood on the floor. "Hello, my name is Terica Maxwell-Evans and this is Larana Yuy-Evans and that's Chris Reberba-Winner-Evans and that's Rebeca Barton-Evans and finally that's Zack Chang-Evans. " She said as she sat down. Lisa looked like she was about to faint. "Kids, I have kids." "Five to be exact." Kori said. Lisa groaned. Doctor J came in. "Doctor. I have five kids, now what do I do?" Lisa asked as Zack crawled onto her lap. "Mommy?" He asked. Lisa looked down at the small boy on her lap and blinked. "Do you hate us?" By now, all the children had crowded around her and ether sat on her lap or by her side. She sighed and hugged them all. "I love you all, but it's kind of a shock to wake up in the morning and finding out you had five kids." Wufei and Trowa grinned. "Mommy?" Larana asked as she looked up her mother. "Hmm?" "Can you read us a book?" "Mk." She said as she was handed a book. Kori, Shelly, Molly, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei looked at her. She had taken that well, Duo had nearly died because Kori thought he was a player, and Quatre had a tough time too, he had a bump on his head the sie of the Alantic because of Shelly and a brick, when Molly had pointed out that the kids were around five. 


	2. I hate bread

"Lisa sighed. She had just finished the story "Three little pigs and the big bad wolf" And she was tired. Not only had the Zack refused to listen, his brother had disided to act out the parts and that got Zack interesed and Rebeca had gotten scared when Chris jumped behind her and growled in her ear. Terica kept pulling at her shirt saying she had to go to the bathroom, and Larana had started wretling with Chris. Finally, they had all fallen asleep on the ground or chair or what ever they had been on. Lisa sighed again. Next time, read "The little white Rabbit." She walked into the kitchen where everyone was standing around. "Dear lord... never read them "one big little pigs and the three badwolf. I never thought I'd live through it." Kori grinned. "Don't you mean, The tree little pigs and the big bad wolf?" "Yah, wasn't that what I said?" Kori and Shelly both sighed. Molly pointed to the door. "Wu has been waiting for you." Lisa ginned and went out on to the porch. She looked around and saw nothing of the chinese boy. She walked out further and loooked around. Suddenly, she felt arms around her and a voice in her ear. "More and you die." Lisa wigged out. She flipped the man over her shoulder and got into a fighting stance. The man layed on his back, then sat up laughing. "Man, lis, I forget how strong you get when you get frightened." "I was't scarred." She said , a blush creeping over her face. Wufei jumped up. "Yes you were, admit it." "Nope." Wufei sighed. "Then I'll just have to tortue you." And he tackled her to the ground and begain tickling her. She began to laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Wu-Wu-Wufei!!St-stop i-i-it!!" She laughed. He kept tickiling her. "Say it! Say you were scarred." "Never!" "Say it!" Suddenly, there was a "COME BACK HERE TWERP!" And then a Wufei falling on top of Lisa. Lisa looked up and saw Zack chasing Chris folowed by Larana, Rebeca, and Terica. Lisa sighed and helped Wufei up as the kids ran around out side. Lisa draged Wufei in and set him down on a chair.Heero looked up at her. "Lisa?" "Mhat Meemo?" She asked as she stuck a piece of bread into her mouth. She loved bread. "We need to talk about the kids." Lisa turned, hugging the bread to her chest. "Muh mout mem?" "We found out that they need to be raised at home." "Mo?" "We all need to teach them ,and well, um." A faint blush wove it's way across his face. Lisa blinked and swallowed. "What?" "Well, their beyond their grade, their at a seventh grade level, and well, at that leval, they lean..." Lisa choked on her bread. Wufei began to pat her back. She stopped choking and looked at Heero. "You have GOT to be kidding me." He shook his head. "Shit." She said as she sat back down. Wufewi grinned. "Would you rath have Dou teach them?" "No." "Then there yah go." and he gave her a quick hug and he and Heero left. Lisa now offically hated Bread. 


End file.
